The Power of One Special Edition: The Long Awaited Day
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: The long awaited event has finally come- the marriage of Jellal and Erza! occurs after the events from The Power of One. Enjoy! Special surprise/hint at the end! For all of my The Power of One readers!


**A/N: well, I did promise you a surprise, did I not? So here it is, and at the end of this story, there is going to be another surprise. I'll italicize it for you. **

It was a gorgeous day in Magnolia, the sky a deep, cerulean blue, the sun was shining, and a warm, summer breeze swept though the town. It was peaceful, too. People walked up and down the beautiful streets of the city, stopping in shops, mingling with others, and just enjoying the day.

The only boisterous place in the whole city was at Kardia Cathedral, where a large crowd stood outside the church's walls. People were murmuring, whispering, clapping, and staring at the cathedral expectantly.

A notable even was about to take place in the town of Magnolia. And everyone had come to witness it.

Erza sat in the tiny room in the church, nervously fingering the soft material of her gloves. She bit her lip and looked out the window, seeing the massive horde of people waiting outside the gates. Her heart pounded, and she took in a deep breath, trying to quell her nerves.

Today was the day she'd bind herself to one of the most powerful and handsome men in all of Fiore.

Today was the day she'd marry Jellal Fernandes.

Her heart fluttered in her chest again, like a frantic bird trying to escape from its cage. Erza shook her head, trying not to muss up her hair, which Cancer had spent 3 hours on, perfecting his masterpiece.

Erza sighed, her thoughts drifted back to that day Jellal had proposed.

_"Erza Scarlet. There is no life for me without you. My love for you span even time itself. Erza, I have waited too long to ask you this question, but I ask you now. Will you marry me?"_

Erza shuddered, chills creeping up her back. A small smile came to her lips, and she fingered the ring currently hanging around her neck. The same ring Jellal gave her.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Erza turned. Lucy and Cana stepped in, both in long, sky blue dresses. Lucy had a small bouquet of white lilies in her hand, meant for Erza. The blonde's eyes widened as she took in the spectacular sight that was Erza Scarlet.

"Oh my god, Erza!" She exclaimed, making her way over to the redhead. "You look stunning! Stand up for me!"

Erza smiled nervously and stood up, picking up her skirt so she wouldn't step on it with her ridiculous heels. Once she was standing properly, she let the fabric fall.

"Well, damn girl," Cana said, slipping a tiny flask out of the bodice of her dress. She opened it and took a swig, while Erza looked on disapprovingly. "Cana, what did I say about drinking?" The redhead said. The brunette shook her off, taking another hearty swig out of the container. She shrugged. "Dude, how can I not drink? I can feel your nerves radiating over here, so I'm drinking to calm the both of us down."

Lucy raised and eyebrow. "How is that supposed to help?" She asked. Erza shook her hesd, giving up in knocking any kind of sense into the brunette. No, today was not the day to be worrying about that kind of thing, she thought to herself.

Lucy went back to the topic of Erza's dress. She sighed happily, looking at Erza. "You're breathtaking, Erza," she breathed. "Jellal's never going to be able to tear his eyes off of you."

Erza turned and looked in the full length mirror, conveniently located in the room for Erza to use. She looked at herself.

She was in a long, sleek white dress that clung to her hourglass figure before falling gently around her legs, ending in a long train. It had a low cut, sweetheart neckline, and the whole dress was made out of expensive satin. Sewn into the fabric were tiny little sequins, the bodice sparkling. The further down the dress, the sparser they became, until there were only a few stitched in here and there.

Erza's favorite part of the dress was the back. It had a modest cut, coming up her body about mid-back. A long cape made out of chiffon extended from the top, falling gently down her back and ending in a train longer than her dress.

Her long hair was pinned back and fell gently around her shoulders in soft curls. Two diamond brooches were pinned up in her hair, carefully holding the tresses back. A small silver tiara completed her look.

Lucy looked at Erza, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at her beautiful friend. "Oh Erza, I'm so happy for you," she whispered.

Erza smiled and twirled, her dress flowing out behind her. "It is a beautiful dress. Mira came through perfectly."

She turned and eyed her blonde friend, who was looking longingly at the dress. Lucy caught herself and looked away, blushing furiously.

"Come now Lucy, I'm sure you'll have your fairy tale wedding soon," Erza said, hinting at a certain pink haired pyromaniac. Cana laughed heartily, walking over and slinging her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Yeah! Totally, Natsu's gotta propose someday, you know?"

Lucy blushed, and jumped away from Cana's groping hands (she had a tendency to do that when she got tipsy). Lucy smiled awkwardly and waved her hands in front of her face. "No," she exclaimed, almost trying to convince herself more than her best friends. "It's not like that!"

This time, it was Erza's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then that kiss I saw yesterday on your way home was nothing, huh?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "H-How did you know that?" She gasped.

Erza shrugged. "I was walking around town and just happened to be near you're house when you guys came home." She said. Her eyes narrowed, conspiratorial. "So what exactly did you guys do after you invited him inside, ne?"

If it was possible for Lucy's face to turn redder, it did. She sputtered. Cana squealed, grabbing onto Lucy. "Damn girl! You got a piece of that cake? No fair? So, how's the mighty Salamander in-"

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled, clamping a hand over Cana's mouth. She shot Erza the 'if-it-weren't-for-the-fact-that-today-is-your-wedding-I'd-be-kicking-your-ass-into-next-week' glare. Erza grinned.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and a man with spiky black hair poked his head in, his dark blue eyes narrowed in curiosity. His eyes widened, catching sight of Erza in all of her splendor.

"Well, damn Erza. You look sexy as hell." He said, giving her a thumbs up. Erza chuckled and gestured for him to come in. "I'll let Juvia know you said that, Gray," she joked. Gray's eyes widened. "Erza," he began, "do you really want your wedding day to be rained out?"

"They do say that rain on your wedding day means good luck," Lucy said, frantically grabbing for Cana's flask. The brunette giggled and dodged.

Gray sighed. "I can't win."

Erza shook her head. "No you can't."

Gray chuckled, reaching for his collar and pulling at it, an annoyed expression on his face. Erza reached out and slapped his hand. "Don't you dare try and strip," she said. He chuckled. "Right, sorry."

He took her hand off and kissed it gently. "You really do look beautiful today, Erza." Gray whispered softly. "Jellal's going to be the luckiest man in the world."

Erza blushed. Gray kissed her gloved hand once more before straightening up, looking expectantly around. "Well, I came up to inform you that everything is settled. They're waiting for you."

Erza's heart immediately began to flutter, and she felt her legs trembling. Gray reached out a hand and steadied her. "Whoa." He said, grabbing her by the shoulders and hugging her gently, being careful not to mess up her dress or her hair. "Breathe, Erza, just breathe. It's Jellal. He's waiting for you. Relax."

Erza nodded mutely. She turned to Lucy and Cana, who both had expectant looks on their faces. "Shall we?" She whispered. The other two girls nodded.

Erza took Gray's arm and the four of them walked out of the room. The went down the stairs, and Erza began to hear the fain sounds of a piano playing. If she listened harder, she would hear the sounds of a harp playing along. Lucy smile to herself, clutching Lyra's key.

At the bottom of the stairs, two men were waiting: Natsu and Loke. Both were wearing black suits, looking extremely handsome. Lucy blushed as she caught sight of Natsu. Loke winked at Erza.

The two men each stepped over to their respective places, Natsu with Lucy, Loke with Cana. They all walked down the hall. Erza kept her eyes glued on Lucy's back, to keep herself from fainting.

Gray reached over and grasped her hand, which was clutching tightly to his arm. He smiled down a her. "You can do this," he whispered.

The three pairs reached the main door. It was closed, and beyond that, lay Erza's future.

A blue haired woman was waiting at the end of the doors, her hair elegantly curled. Next to her, stood a taller, gruff man with long black hair, looking extremely uncomfortable in his back suit. They both brightened at the sight of Erza.

Juvia hurried over, giving her boyfriend Gray a kiss on the cheek, before she gingerly hugged Erza. "You look stunning, Erza," she said, squeezing the redhead's hand. Erza blushed.

Juvia pulled back and glared at Gray. "Now Gray," she chided, reaching up and fixing his messy collar, straightening the dark blue tie. "You have to look nice. You're bringing in the most beautiful woman, so you have to look presentable."

Gray smiled, and leaned down, placing a firm kiss on Juvia's lips. "Erza may be stunning, but you're my most beautiful woman," he murmured.

Juvia blushed, and pulled away. She smiled once more at Erza, before hurrying over to Gajeel. She and the iron dragonslayer would be leading the procession into the church. Erza took a deep breath, and nodded.

The doors opened, and the sound of the piano and harp became clear. Erza blinked, looking into the giant room.

The smell of lilies and roses permeated the air. the room was bathed in a golden light. People murmured, straining in their pews to catch a glimpse of the bride, but all Erza could see was one man.

He stood at the end of the aisle, dressed in a sleek black tux. His blue hair was still messy as ever- even Cancer gave up on trying to tame it- but it had been freshly cut. He wore a deep red tie, which complemented his red tattoo. He stood with his hands by his sides, but Erza could see how tense he was. His eyes darted around the room, then fell on her when the doors opened.

Juvia and Gajeel began the walk down the aisle, followed by Cana and Loke, Lucy and Natsu. Gray held onto Erza's arm. "Remember, breathe." He whispered.

They began to walk, and Erza clutched tight to Gray, her eyes glued straight ahead of her. She prayed she wouldn't trip on her heels.

Jellal stood next to Laxus, who he had chosen to be the best man. They both stood next to Makarov, who was overseeing the entire procession, tears pooling in his eyes.

The pairs split up when they approached the altar, girl going to the left, boys going to the right. Juvia walked over to stand next to Levy and wendy, who each held a basket in their hands, full of lily and rose petals. They both smiled happily at Erza.

Finally, it was just Erza and Gray standing at the altar. Jellal stepped down, his eyes glued to Erza. Gray turned and faced her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She kissed back, thankful for his support.

Gray grinned, then grasped her right hand gently and placed it into Jellal's waiting hand. Then he stepped back, and went to join Laxus and the others.

Jellal stared deeply into her eyes. He squeezed her hand softly, and smiled. "You're beautiful," he breathed, admiring her in the dress, and gently pulled her up the stairs leading to the altar. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Makarov looked at them, a tiny smile lighting his face. Erza could see the tears pooling in his eyes and knew he was one step away from erupting.

"I'm surprised I'm allowed to do this," Makarov said to the entire crowd. "Usually, a priest has the honor of presiding over this type of ceremony, but I am honored to have this one time to do it myself. It is my pleasure."

Makarov looked at Erza and Jellal. "Please face eachother," He whispered.

Jellal clutched both of Erza's hands and faced her. She turned and looked into the face of the man she was going to spend her entire life with. The man who she had been in love with ever since she could remember.

"Today, we are gathered her to celebrate the marriage of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. On this day, they will bind themselves to each other in this sacred ceremony."

Makarov turned to Erza. "Do you, Erza Scarlet, take Jellal Fernandes, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Erza turned to Jellal. His deep green eyes, burning with love, stared back at her. In his eyes, Erza found the courage to speak.

"I take you, Jellal Fernandes, to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Makarov turned to Jellal. "Do you, Jellal Fernandes, take Erza Scarlet, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I, Jellal Fernandes, take you, Erza Scarlet, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Erza felt tears in her eyes, and she prayed she could hold on a bit longer.

Jellal turned to Makarov, a silent question in his eyes. Makarov gave the slightest nod, and Jellal turned back to Erza.

"Today," Jellal began, his voice riding out across the room. "Today I marry my best friend, the one I laugh with, dream for, live for, love. You don't marry someone you can live with- no. You marry someone you can't live without. And I know for a fact, Erza Scarlet, that I could never go through this life without you by my side."

Erza felt her heart melt. She wanted nothing more than to reach up and kiss him, but it wasn't time yet.

Jellla looked at Makarov. "I do." He breathed, finishing his speech.

Makarov nodded, and Romeo suddenly stepped up, holding holding a cushion, where two golden rings sat. Without further ado, Jellal reached down, smiled at Romeo, and plucked a ring, holding it in front of Erza. He smiled again, and pulled her left hand close to him.

"Because of you, Erza, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. I pledge to you these promises with this ring," Jellal murmured, sliding it onto her ring finger. Erza felt a tear slip out of her eyes. Jellal's eyes widened, and he reached up, brushing the shining droplet off of her face. "I love you, Erza."

Erza rightened herself and took the second ring. She looked up into Jellal's face.

"I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. I promise to encourage your dreams, because that is what makes you so unique.I promise to celebrate the joy of every day with you. I promise to stand by your side through life's most joyous moments and challenging ones. I promise to be kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to always honor your passion for hockey. I promise to always remember that laughter is life's sweetest creation, and I will never stop laughing with you. But most of all, I promise to be your true companion always. For one lifetime with you could never be enough. With this ring, I promise you, Jellal Fernandes," Erza whispered, reaching out and sliding the ring onto his left hand. He grasped her hand, squeezing it gently, his eyes swimming with unshed emotion.

Erza heard Lucy- or was it Juvia?- sniffling behind her. Makarov nodded silently. He extended his hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The words rang through Erza's mind, and she faintly heard the people in the audience begin to cheer, but she paid no attebtion. All that mattered was the man standing before her. Jellal Fernandes. Her husband.

He bent down, placing a long, tender kiss on her lips, pulling her into a tight embrace. His hands clutched the back of her cape, close to her hips. She clung onto the lapels of his jacket, hungrily winding her arms around him.

Finally thew broke apart, and the whole room celerated the union of the two happy mages. It was a beautiful day in Magnolia.

-0000

Erza sighed, resting her head comfortably against Jellal's chest as they reclined in their bed. The reception for their marriage was still going on, music and boisterous noises coming from downstairs.

The reception had been held in the grandest hotel in Magnolai. There, Jellal and Erza had their first dance. There, Lucy had caught Erza's bouquet, which led to Natsu grinning happily and kissing the blonde. There, Gray and Juvia had been caught making out in the men's bathroom. There, Cana had confiscated the entire supply of alcohol.

Erza smiled sleepily, nuzzling Jellal bare chest, while he made intricate patterns on her lower back. His fingers sent wave of heat running up and down her bare back.

"I love you, Erza Fernandes," Jellal murmured. Her new name sent more shivers up and down her body.

Erza bent down down and placed a gentle kiss on Jellal's lips. "And I love you, Jellal." She murmured.

He smiled against her lips and slowly rolled them over, so she was laying under his body. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her erethreal face. "My wife," he whispered.

Erza reached up and traced a hand down his chest, tracing his chiseled abs. A shiver went down Jellal's body, and his eyes closed in rapture. "My husband," Erza breathed. She locked her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her.

He encased her inn his arms and kissed her. For the rest of the night, he made her feel like the most treasured woman on earth.

-0000

Erza woke up, still wrapped in Jellal's arms. She propped herself up and wrapped the sheets around her exposed body, studying his sleeping face. He looked content, all signs of worry and stress gone from his angular face. His eyelashes fluttered in his sleep. Erza could've stayed looking at his face for the restime of her life.

Erza bent down and pressed her lips against hisforehead, before she slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Suddebly, she heard a faint hissing sound, and a cold wind brushed against her exposed skin, sending shivers of fear racing through her. She hear the caw of a raven.

Erza yanked open the bathroom door. In the room, Jellal still slept. Nothing had been disturbed.

The only thing different about the room was a small slip of paper lying on the window sill, along with one pure black feather. Erza narrowed her eyes and walked over to the open window, looking out. Below her, the city of Magnolia sprawled out. Nothing stirred.

Erza frowned and turned back to the feather, picking up the slip of paper. She unfolded it. On the sheet, written in blood red ink, were three words that sent wave of fear throughout Erza's body.

_I am coming._

**A/N: well, how was that? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know!**

**P.S. did you get the surprise? (Hint: it means there might just be more coming after this...)**

**Well, any I hope you liked it! See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


End file.
